Who are you?
by kasscxx
Summary: What if you bought a new house or apartment and when you went to move in, you found someone already living there? Well that is exactly what is going on in Kim's situation. Read and find out if she decides to live with a complete stranger or moves out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write a second story even though i am not even done with the first , just had an idea that i couldn't write in the other story so here it is, enjoy. xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kim's POV**

"Mom I need to do this , you have to let me , I don't care if im seventeen and I'm young , I can't be here anymore." I said to my mother who is literlly almost passed out from the medicine she took a couple hours ago that helps with her headaches.

"Kim t...tak..take it up with your father & leave me out of this" She said almost fully asleep. Ugh crap this is my one chance to leave this hellhole and my mom can't even sign a paper kill me with a stick.

"You know Dad won't let me just sign the fucking paper damn it" I literally yelled almost in tears and that definitely woke her up quick. I usually don't curse around my family especially my mother so if I do, it is something very serious. I saw her quickly get up not wasting anytime and she looked at me.

"Ok Kim what is it that I have to sign for you so I can go back to sleep" She said very low , I feel bad putting her through this I know she is tired but I need this now more than ever.

"Ok , sign here... here... here...defenitely here...and this one too" I pointed out where I needed the signatures from her and when she was done she did not waste anytime and fell right back to sleep.

Now lets see if I can convince my father , I walked up the stairs while hearing every sound the wooden floor made as I stepped on it. I got to the top to see my father sitting on his chair with a small glass of water for once watching the game. I let out a big sigh and walked up to him handing him the papers to sign. He read them and looked at me like if I had just told him I was pregnant with triplets.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Kimberly Bula Crawford , there is no way in hell I'm going to sign these papers so you can get emancipated. You are seventeen years old , you can't handle that much responsibility let alone your school , job , karate." He was literally yelling at me like if I couldn't hear him. I am glad that he wasn't drunk or even tipsy that would've been a way worse reaction.

"Dad please I have never asked you for anything not one single day in my life , I'm literally begging you here." I was in tears at this point. I couldn't live my life this way nor with the parents that I have. My mom is barely around and when she is , she is always asleep and my dad he just makes me do chores around the house and constantly yells with my mom. I don't even remember the last time we all ate at the dinner table or when my mom cooked. I couldn't take this life anymore. He stood shut for what felt like hours but it was literally 3 minutes I think and then he finally spoke

"Okay but if I do this don't expect a home here , you offically do not live here anymore , do not come back even if shit gets hard or you need money , don't come here" He signed where he needed to and I had already packed all my stuff.

That was so easier than I expected , I thought he would've kept fighting and at this point I really don't care if I'm not welcomed anymore , everything I have ever gotten was with my money anyway. I've literally cared for that house more than both of them combined. I got in my car and drove off , I dropped off the papers at the court house and started looking for a place of m own. I have a steady job , good paycheck , straight A's and over 4 grand in my savings at the bank so for now I'm okay. After about 3 hours constantly looking at apartments with the realtor , there it was a nice apartment with 2 bedrooms , a kitchen , living room , a bathroom , and even an attic. Before the women could say anything I blurted out

"I'll take it!" She laughed a little bit.

"Miss Craw-" I cut her off immdiately and handed her the down payment and left to go buy what I needed.

I cam back with a sofas , stuff for the kitchen , food for the fridge , a tv for the living room , and stuff for the bathroom . The people unloaded everything in the house and left. As I opened the door to my new apartment a guy who looks the same age as me with brown shaggy hair , upper fit body , and hazel brown eyes popped up out of no where almost scaring the crap out of me. He looked at me confused since I had a key to the place and said

"Excuse me who are you ?" His voice even sounds fucking amazing.

"Fuck you scared the crap out of me. I'm Kim Crawford , I live here , I just bought the place , and who are you ?" I said looking directly at him.

"I'm Jack Brewer , and I think there must be some mistake because I live here" He said pointing at himself confused as hell making complete eye contact with me. I thought to myself Holy shit what the fuck is going on.

 **Find out what happens next chapter, what will Kim do ? Will she stay with a complete stranger or move out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here , enjoy. This is totally off topic but if you have never watched the series One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl , get on ASAP. xxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Holy shit what the fuck is going on._

Kim's POV

"Wait wait I'm confused I bought this apartment today like a couple hours ago , how did you move in" I asked the guy confused as hell while he looked directly at me. Did I mention he was literally only in a towel. I'm guessing he took a shower and then heard me come in. Damn he has a fit upper body , all I see are abs , ughh Kim cut the crap.

"I bought this apartment this morning but wasn't completely sure if I was moving or not but then I gave the lady the deposit and she left." He said explaining what happened , I guess he finally realized he had only a towel on because he started to blush & he went to the room to change.

"Ughh fuck now what am I gonna do , I spent a little more than I thought on this new apartment and now someone is living here" I said to myself , I guess the guy heard me because he came out and said

"Why don't you call the lady and see what she can do if you don't want to stay here" I nodded and went to my room to call her.

Jack's POV

I feel bad for this girl , she must've taken hours to find the right apartment , spending money on her stuff , to come and find out someone lives here already. That definitely would have pissed me off. My dumbass I can't I can't believe i went out there in only a towel , ughh jackass. As i'm in the kitchen making some food for me and extra just in case this girl is hungry I hear her on the phone talking the realtor, she is practically screaming on the phone saying

"I bought the place thinking it was just going to be me here not somebody else , there isn't that many apartments left , Seaford is a small ass town" She said as I saw her run her fingers through her golden blonde hair. I have to admit she was a little cute being that she was mad.

"Ughhh Jack shut up you just met this girl what are you talking about plus you have a girlfriend , you should not think some other girl is cute , that is wrong." I said to myself as I saw her walking out of the room and coming to the kitchen quickly pretending that I wasn't paying attention. She sighed and said

"Well looks like you're stuck with me for a while until i find another place for my own" She lightly smiled and looked at me sticking out her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Jack , I think we're going to get along great." She smiled and bit her bottom lip lightly waiting for what I would do.

"Nice umm n...nice to meet you Kim , I think we will" All I could do was stare at her lip , the way she bit it lightly and how she has hair a little messy but sexy.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkk why did I have to have a girlfriend right now , I could've easily gotten to know Kim, she seems so nice" I said in my head , this is going to be an everyday thing now

Kim's POV

I wonder if Jack was looking at me while i was in the room , and how he looked at me when i bit my lip , i can't help it , it's a habit of mine that i do. He probably has a girlfriend , nobody that fit and good looking is still single. I saw that he was making food and it hit me. I haven't eaten all day , I'm surprised I'm not hungry. As i was about to sit in the sofa he asked me

"Heyy Kim want some food , i made extra in case you were hungry." He smiled and looked at me , yeah this kid is definitely not single.

"Umm yeah sure thank you" I said going up to get a plate and taking a big plate not caring if it was a lot or if he was there. I started eating and asked him

"So since we're going to be living together for a bit , why don't you tell me about yourself if that's okay with you" I looked at him while he nodded saying

"Well I'm seventeen , I got emancipated a couple weeks ago by my parents , they were the ones who actually wanted me to leave , I really didn't care much because I didn't like being home anyway, more fighting than anything to be honest. We lived in a town close by here but since I moved I had to change schools as well so I guess I'll be starting at Seaford High in a couple days. I have a girlfriend , her name is Olivia, we've been dating for a bit , it's alright I guess just sometimes it's just boring ya know? I want a relationship where it can be fun and chill not do completely nothing all day. I have a 2nd degree black belt in martial arts and I play sports. He said finishing his plate and bringing it to the kitchen , I finished mine and I saw him about to do the dishes , so I put my whole body in the way. His hands fell on my waist and we both looked at each other not even blinking and I said softly

"You cook, I do dishes" I grabbed the sponge and soap that was behind him still not breaking eye contact and I smiled lightly while turning around , turning on the water. I still felt his hands on my waist, it's like he didn't want to move. It was a nice feeling though but then I didn't feel them anymore. After a couple minutes I finished doing the dishes and went to Jack's room knocking before entering. I walked in and saw him on the bed and leaned against the wall. He was watching Netflix I think when he noticed me still standing.

"Hey come lay down here , it's the least I can do for helping with the dishes." He smiled at me , gosh I hate his girlfriend right now.

"Eh I don't know you sure i don't want to interrupt what you are doing." I pushed some of my blonde hair out of the way as he nodded saying he was completely sure. So I got on his bed.

Jack's POV

As Kim got on the bed I smiled , I'm actually happy she moved in here by accident and so do I or else we would have never met. We kept watching the series called "Grey's Anatomy" I looked over at her and asked

"So Kim you know a little bit about me , now it's my turn tell me a little bit about you" I smiled and waited for her response.

"That my dear person that I just me is a lovely surprise , who knows maybe I'll live here instead of moving out and you can find out for yourself" She smiled while biting her bottom lip , ughh this girl is going to be the death of me and I just met her two hours ago. We kept watching the series and just like that my phone rings , I look at the caller ID & it's….

 **Find out who is calling Jack in the next one. bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE, ENJOY.**

 **Jack's POV**

I look at my phone and for a second I thought it was Olivia but surprisingly it was my mother. She usually wouldn't call me especially since I left so I answered.

"Jack, son where are you?" My mom said in what sounded like a panicking and shaky voice.

"Umm I'm in my apartment why" I said to her getting confused a little bit.

"Listen son I need your help , I need you to come and get me. Your father kicked me out , I'll explain everything when you get here just please" At this point she was crying.

"Ok ok i'll be there in 20 minutes don't move" I immediately got up , putting on my shoes, hoodie, car keys and wallet. I completely forgot about Kim who was now sitting up on my bed looking at what I was doing.

"Hey um I have to go get my mom seems like something happened, do you mind , I'll be back in a little bit and we can finish watching Netflix" I said smiling , i feel bad leaving her here by herself,

"No trust me it's perfectly okay I don't mind at all, take as long as you need with your mom if I leave to do something I'll just leave you a note" She said smiling at me lightly as she got up from my bed and left my room. The last thing I saw was Kim sitting on the couch as I walked out the door rushing to get my mother.

 **Kim's POV**

I wonder what happened with Jack's mom , eh it's none of my business anyway. I decided to take a long shower since I needed it , because today I did so much crap. I went to my room, got all of my stuff that I needed, went in the bathroom & locked it. I turned on my Bluetooth speaker and put some music on loud but not so loud. I started singing as well while washing my hair. Then out of nowhere my phone rang & it was a good friend of mine Grace. She didn't know what had happened yet with me moving out since it all happened in a day so I decided to fill her in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME , YOU LITTLE SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS" Grace said screaming so loud in the phone , I heard static while laughing.

"YEAH GRACE GO AHEAD BREAK MY PHONE & MY EARS WITH YOUR VOICE" I said to her

"DAMN TELL ME ABOUT IT , HOW IS IT LIVING ON YOUR OWN!" She said wanting to know every detail there was.

"Well it is not what I thought it was gonna be" I filled her in on the whole mix up with Jack and me living in the same place & she went ballistics. Ughhh what am I going to do with her.

 **Jack's POV**

I arrived at my old house and at this point it was pouring rain , I saw my mom with all her stuff and she didn't even have an umbrella , this literally broke my heart , I never want to see my mom in that state. I got out of the car , helped her with her suitcases and gave her a small towel to dry off. We started driving and that's when she told me

"I didn't want to sign those papers Jack , what kind of mother would I be not wanting to let you live in your own home , in our home that I provided for you. It was your father , he made me sign those papers , he told me if I didn't , I'd be kicked out onto the street like you." She started to cry and I put my hand on her lap.

"Hey hey , he's the asshole , he's the ignorant piece of shit that lost everything , you are not going back there , I am taking you to my apartment." She shaked her head saying no.

"Jack it's too much I can't let you do that"

"Well I'm not asking Mom" I told her and as I was driving I decided to fill her in on the situation with Kim and what happened when she got the place.

"Wow , so that girl is living with you until she finds her own place" She looked at me while asking the question.

"Yes she is but who knows maybe she'll stay in the apartment instead of looking somewhere else" I said to my mom

"Don't let Oliva here you talk like that , she'll kill you" I laughed a little since it is true , Olivia is a little too jealous , I can't even hang out with my own cousins , & I barely can hang out with Jerry because she thinks we're checking out girls ,I'm just getting tired of her and our relationship.

 **Kim's POV**

I decided to go get some food and snacks for the fridge since we don't have much , plus since it's 8pm , I want to cook something as well. I got out the shower , putting on a pair of sweatpants , slippers , t-shirt & my hoodie. I put my hair in a messy bun since it was wet while grabbing my car keys and wallet. I left a note on the kitchen counter saying

" _Hey Jack , I left to the supermarket this is my number if you need anything from the store I'll get it while I'm there , hope everything went okay with your mom"_

 _Kim_

I locked the door , ran to my car since it was pouring rain and drove to the supermarket. Once I arrived , I got some chips , ice cream , brownies , chocolate , s'mores & popcorn. Now for some real food to make. I was thinking of making some shrimp with pasta & salad. That was the first dish I ever perfected because those are my three favorite things that I love to eat. My phone rang out of nowhere & it was an unknown text number.

Unknown Number:

 _Hey Kim its jack , I got home & saw your note , I'll pay you back when you get here for what you bought & actually things with my mom aren't great , I know we technically live in the same place but my mom is going to have to stay in the apartment for a bit , hope that isn't a bother._

 _Me:_

 _No no Jack it isn't a bother at all trust me , you don't have to pay me back for the stuff I bought , I won't take your money. Real quick are you and your mom allergic to anything ,I was thinking of making some pasta and shrimp if that's all alright , wanted to make sure you won't get sick?_

 _Jack:_

 _No we're not , and thanks Kim , I'll see you when you get back here & btw my mom is going to sleep in my room while I sleep on the pull out couch._

 _Kim:_

 _No problem , I'll be there shortly :)_

As I sent Jack the last message while saving his number on my phone , I got all the stuff I needed and went to pay. It sucks I start school in two days , plus I work now. Damn it , Jack and me are going to have to work out who pays what or who buys what so we don't get confused. I get my bags and put them in the car while turning on the ignition and driving back home. I was singing very lightly but I could still hear myself as I walked into the apartment. I saw Jack and his mom sitting in the living room and I walked over to greet her.

"Hi I'm Kim , Jack must've told you what happened with me and this place" I laughed lightly while sticking out my hand to shake hers

"Hi Kim and yes he did , that realtor seriously needs some help explaining things" she shook my hand and I waved to Jack saying hi to him too.

"Well umm I'm gonna make some dinner for all of us but for now you want chips or anything to drink" I looked at Jack's mom smiling at her.

"No dear I'm perfectly okay , if you need help I wouldn't mind helping out" She smiled

I walked back to the kitchen and started to take out all the ingredients I needed to make the food , I decided to put on my headphones , it helps me cook better for some reason I don't know why. I hit shuffle and the song "OMG" by Camilla Cabello came on & I started humming it but without noticing I started singing.

 **Miss Brewer POV**

Gosh I am so proud of my son and how he managed to take care of himself , he has done a wonderful job and this girl that accidentally moved in here is amazing. She's a really sweet nice girl. I wish Jack would leave the crazy bitch he is with now to be with Kim later on in the future. I am going to do my best to convince him because I know my son & he is not happy with his relationship. I kept looking at how Kim could multi-task so easily at her young age. She's cooking , she's singing & she's making sure the kitchen is clean. I look at Jack and he's watching the game but also sneaks little peeks at Kim as well. I give him a nudge whispering to him

"Go ask if she needs help" He laughs and looks at me.

"Mom what are you doing you know I have Oliva" He tells me

"I'm sorry son but who's Olivia?" I pretended to not know who he's talking about while smiling at him.

"Mom stop it you know who I am referring to, my girlfriend Olivia remember her" He said pointing to my brain

"Nope I have no idea who that is son I wish I did" I look at him hitting him playfully. Out of nowhere the doorbell rings and Kim looks at us confused since we all weren't expecting company. She opens the door and of course it is no other than….


	4. Chapter 4

_She opens the door and of course it is no other than…._

 **Kim's POV**

I took out my headphones , stopping the music and open the door. I see this girl and this guy here , most likely here for Jack. The girl pushes me out of the way , giving me dirty ass look and the guy extends his hand saying.

"Hey I'm Jerry , Jack's mejor amigo , and that girl is Olivia. Sorry about her , she's kind of a bitch to everyone. I don't know what Jack sees in her" I shake his hand.

"Hey Jerry I'm Kim , just incase your confused , I bought this place and I didn't know Jack lived here , so for now I'm staying here till I get my own apartment." I told him as I closed the door behind him

"Ahhhh gotcha , I was a little confused because Jack wouldn't have anybody over knowing how Olivia is." My eyebrows went up and i was in shock, what type of fucking girl is this.

"Well umm I'm making dinner actually , you wanna help , I was going to ask Jack to help me but he seems busy with little miss perfection over there" I pointed at them and she was all over Jack like syrup on pancakes.

"Yeah of course I'll help , we could get to know each other better since you're living with my best friend" He smiled and we walked over to the kitchen.

 **Jack's POV**

Oh fuck! Cmon man what the hell is she doing here. Ughhh I'm glad Jerry is here but why Olivia. As soon as she saw me , she immediately ran to me and sat on my lap , of course I had to hold her and hug her. I couldn't be an asshole like that. I looked over at my mom who got up and went to the kitchen to help Jerry and Kim. Man I wish I was there right now.

"Hey Jackie , who is that blonde chick, why was she in your apartment , did you have her over , are you cheating , do you think she is prettier than me, why aren't you answering me!" There she goes asking stupid insecure questions like always.

"First off Olivia her name is Kim. Secondly she moved in by accident because the realtor didn't tell her somebody already lived here , so she's staying here until she finds a new place , thirdly you're pretty no matter what , and I just answered all your questions." To be honest Kim is actually prettier than her , Olivia puts on so much makeup , it's disgusting and from what I see , Kim doesn't even own any.

"Okay well I need her to go , she can't stay here in this apartment with you" she demanded as she looked at me. My eyes got wide and I pushed her off me.

"What the fuck you mean she can't stay here , she bought this apartment & she pays rent. Are you out of your mind" I looked at her.

"Then you need to go , find another place" She looks at me. I was going to answer and then I looked in the kitchen and saw Kim and Jerry dancing to a Spanish song ,they were laughing and my mom was dancing with Kim as well. My mom and my dad are both Hispanic , so am I , I can speak it just the dancing is a little difficult for me but watching Kim do it made it so much easier. I'm guessing Kim is Spanish too.

"Hello Jackie , earth to boyfriend" I heard Olivia tell me while snapping fingers in my face. I grabbed them and looked at her saying

"My name isn't Jackie" I let them go , got up and went to the kitchen too leaving her alone.

 **Kim's POV**

Jerry & Jack's mom are amazing , they really are great people , we were all talking when I saw Jack come to the kitchen and since I didn't his girlfriend she is probably in the living room. Jerry helped me with the food and I finished the salad. I set the dinner table and put everything on it. Everybody came to eat , i sat next to Jerry and Jack's mom. While Olivia sat next to Jack. Everybody kept complimenting me about how good the food was and I said thank you. For some odd reason Jack's mom seemed a little bit more interested in me than Olivia , she barely spoke to her.

"So Kim tell me about yourself , maybe it'll spark up some conversation with all of us" She smiled as she ate.

"Umm well I'm seventeen , I actually emancipated myself from my old house , I have a full-time job , I go to school , I have a 3rd degree black belt in martial arts , I sing & I play some guitar. I'm also Hispanic too. I said that and I heard Jack drop his fork and everyone looked at him.

"Son are you okay?" His mom looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay mom , just umm Kim you said you were 3rd degree black belt right?" He scratched himself behind the ear.

"Yeah 3rd degree , training to be fourth actually um why do you ask" I took a sip from my water while looking at him.

"Well because I thought I had the highest black belt in Seaford , I asked every dojo here when I moved and they all said there students were first degrees, how are you a third" He asked apparently quite intrigued.

"Well that's the thing I didn't train in the dojos here , before I moved to Seaford, in my old hometown that's where I became a third degree , I got mine about a year and a half ago" I told him and his mom was smiling at me.

"Well isn't this such a lovely conversation we're all having here huh" Olivia said obviously showing sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

"Kim this is a really great dinner thank you" Jack's mom said and I smiled at her saying it was no problem.

"Yeah she should go make it for her parents , oh wait they didn't want her anymore" Olivia said quietly and I've had enough of her shit.

"What the hell did you say" I got up and slammed my fist on the table angry as hell.

"You heard me right or you can't hear either" She said laughing.

"Listen here annoying spoiled little brat. I really don't care on all honesty if you don't like me , which that is stupid because you just met me, I don't really give two flying fucks about you , but don't you dare come into my apartment , into my home and talk shit about me or my family when you don't know me and you don't want to. So get your ass out of this apartment don't bother coming back." I yelled it right at her face and pointed to the door.

Everyone was looking at me with there mouths open in shock and at this point I didn't care. I just wanted her out of here , she looked at Jack and he literally didn't say a word because he knew it was true. She got up , throwing a tantrum like a little girl and before she left I said

"Oh and by the way fix your face I think you have a whole other person under all that make up." Before she said anything I slammed the door right in her face and went to clean up. I went to use the bathroom and I got stopped by Jack's mom hugging me tightly.

"Thank you , thank you , thank you so much Kim. Oh my goodness, I'm so grateful right now." She said and I was so surprised actually but I hugged her back.

"Um may I ask why?" I pulled back confused while looking at her

"You told that disrespectful slutty bitch off , I knew my son wasn't going to do that or break up with her because he didn't want to be rude or hurt anybody , but she needed to leave, especially his life" She smiled and left. Well I mean somebody had to do it.

 **Jack's POV**

Damn Kim really told Olivia off , holy shit I never expected that to happen. Kim and me have a lot in common actually which is pretty cool since we live together. Since everything that happened with my family , it is pretty hard on us. See my whole life it is just been different than most teens. Other people my age would go have fun and party, get wasted, live their childhood , me on the other hand I most likely took care of my mom and the house. My dad was and still is an ignorant asshole who only cares about himself and nobody around him , hence the kicking me and my mom out of our house. I used to have small panic attacks back when I was young but they stopped , it was a lot of shit to handle only me , I hope they don't come back , that would be hard on me Kim and my mom. The only person who knows is Jerry.

 **Kim's POV**

I got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to clean up , I put all of the dishes into the sink and started to get the soap when a pair of hands landed on my waist & of course I looked up and it was Jack Brewer. I smiled a little at him laughing

"Move Jack I have to do the dishes" I tried to get the soap but when I moved he moved. He grabbed the soap and sponge with hand while having the other still resting on my waist. His light touch on my waist makes me go insane. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"You cook i do dishes" He smirked at me a little & gave me a wink since he repeated the exact same thing I said to him the day before. I bit my bottom lip lightly while looking at him & after what seemed like hours I moved from the spot I was in and he started doing the dishes.

It was now 11pm and I was beat , I took a shower and I put on a pair of shorts that were a little too short but it is my apartment also & I wore a white shirt with my hair curly. I was about to go to bed before I went to the kitchen to get some water. Jack's mom was already in the room sleeping while Jack was on the pull-out couch watching tv . I peeked at him and of course he sleeps with no shirt on. Fucking great image for me to go to bed with. I looked at his figure , god damn it those abs and his arms and his everything. Ugh fuck fuck your staring Kim stop it! As I get the bottle of water I let it fall by accident because of course I was looking at jack and I bent down to pick it up walking back to my room pretending that didn't just happen.

 **Jack's POV**

Kim was so totallyyyy checking me out, I saw her face and when she bit her lip , she was looking at me like if I was dressed up like her favorite food. Ugh when she dropped that water bottle and picked it up , I saw a perfect view of her ass. Now don't get me wrong , I'm not the type to just look at that or disrespect a women but damn Kim's whole figure is amazing. What the fuck Jack ughhh kill me , I can't let anyone get this close , too much shits happened in my seventeen years , I can't afford to repeat the same mistakes. Or maybe I will?

 _ **Sorry this chapter was based on Kim and jack's POV , just tired but i'll write more tomorrow , they both have a lot of stuff to deal with , you'll find out as you read . It's boring if i just tell you guys all in one chapter. Btw there is a scene in "One Tree Hill" with Nathan and Haley , I will be putting that scene in here but later on , if you've watched the show you'll know when you read , if not I'll put a description next to it. Leave comments , it doesn't matter if it's rude or nice I wanna make this story good for you guys. Thankssssssss**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

"WAKE UP , WAKE UP , BLONDE BITCH GET UP" My alarm clock rang as I slammed it on the ground causing it shut off as I opened my eyes. Aww fuck it's Monday , that means school and work ughhh. Well I can't complain it gives me money and helps pay all my bills. I get up scratching my messy but kind of detangled blonde hair walking to the bathroom. I see the bathroom light is on so I knocked to see who was in it and I got no answer. I walked in and I turned to my left to see Jack literally coming out of the shower with nothing covering. I saw the full view that I didn't wanna see.

"Ahhhhhhh fuckkkkk what the hell , I knocked" I said covering my eyes while trying to bring my heartbeat to normal again.

"Sorry Kim I didn't hear it , you liked what you saw" He said laughing.

"For your information , no I did not & even if I did see , that is none of your business" I said still covering my eyes.

"Yeah yeah sureee , you can look now Kim."

"How do I know you're not lying just to make me look" I asked him still with my hands on my eyes. I immediately fell a pair of hands on my waist , oh crap not again.

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me then huh" Jack whispered in my ear making my body feel hot and I felt myself biting my bottom lip once again. I slowly took my hands from my eyes and of course he was right he did have a towel on. I looked up at him and he was smirking at me and I hit him on his arm.

"Ow Kimmy what was that for" He said laughing , pretending to be hurt.

"That was for making me see what i wasn't supposed to at 7 in the morning" I hit him again. "And that is for not hearing me knock , also for calling me Kimmy" I said laughing

"Alright alright stop hitting the guy Jesus" He laughed running his fingers through his brown hair still wet from the shower.

"Who knows maybe you will get to see the full view again" He winked at me before exiting the bathroom. This fucking guy man.

I locked the bathroom and went to start getting ready. I brushed my teeth , got in the shower , fixed my hair and went to my room to get my clothes. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with my favorite black combat boots & an oversized sweater since it's chilly outside. I left my hair loose and wet adding on perfume and getting my car keys and wallet. As I walked out I saw in the kitchen & I waved goodbye to her grabbing my bag and walking out the door. I assumed Jack was gone as well since he has to get all his stuff for school. As I'm down the long hallway to get to the parking lot , I put on my headphones playing the song

Wanted: Kehlani

Ask a woman when you are broken  
You make a choice to stay down or go and  
Find something to bring you back  
To get you right, get you right on track  
I was chosen, he found me in the perfect moment  
Found my low and made them highs  
Saw my storms and cleared my skies

I don't think I can deny

He makes me feel wanted  
Like no one has before  
He don't want nothing from me  
But to know my love's for sure  
Hate to be you watching him love me  
I'd hate to be you watching him touch me  
Now I am blessed to have what I need  
Nothing compares, he is all I see

When I loved you I didn't love me  
You were this dark cloud hangin above me  
Got all my girls like, "Lani where'd you go?  
You've begun to slip away into where, nobody knows" oh

I'm doing better  
I brushed myself off, changed the weather  
Like the Sun you are so warm, and for once I feel adored  
Oh I could not ask for more

He makes me feel wanted  
Like no one has before  
He don't want nothing from me  
But to know my love's for sure  
Hate to be you watching him love me  
I'd hate to be you watching him touch me  
Now I am blessed to have what I need  
Nothing compares, he is all I see  
Yeahhh

I sang that song asI moved my left hand to the beat feeling the music & just hearing the lyrics to the song , I didn't even realize I was singing. Everybody usually tells me I have good voice but I never thought I did. Music actually is the one thing I can say I have an amazing passion for because no matter your feelings there is a song about it , doesn't matter what your going through there is a song to help you & music changed my life , changed my perspectives , it changed me but nobody else knows that. As I got to my car , I turned on the ignition and drove off to hell.

Jack's POV

Damnnn I didn't know Kim could sing let alone dress like a pure goddess. I guess she didn't hear me since she had her headphones in , that song she was singing was really good. Ugh but I can't , I can't keep doing this to myself , I promise I wouldn't , not again. I got in my car and followed her direction since she knows that way to the school and I don't yet. I saw her from my car and she singing with the music blasting , this girl is gonna get into an accident just because of music.

We arrived at the parking lot and I parked on the across from Kim's car , when I get out I saw her with her head down and with her headphones in. I ran up to but before I could tap her shoulder. She immediately grabbed my hand , twisted and I landed completely on my ass. She wasn't kidding when she said was a third degree black belt.

"Oh my fuck , fuck , shit , I'm so sorry Jack I thought you were one of these pricks trying to grab me sexually or something" She helped me up and I saw her covering her mouth with her hands still in shock at what she did to her roommate.

"It's okay Kim really , I can take it , and hey at least now I can use this is an advantage" I smirked and patted her head like a dog while walking away leaving her in shock.

I walked into the main office getting my locker , books , class schedule & everything else I needed. I didn't even pass the door before 7 girls come swooping in to try and talk to me or help me. I didn't even care i just wanted to get all this shit in my locker. I find it and I see next to mine it says "K.B.C" . I thought to myself I wonder who that is. I looked at my schedule and it had

1st period-Algebra 2  
2nd period-Spanish  
3rd period-Business Law

4th period-US History 2  
5th period-Lunch  
6th period-Gym  
7th period- Physics  
8th period- English

Well these classes seem fairly easy , time to find my first period. After about 7 minute constantly asking , I found the classroom. I walk in and of course the girls won't shut up trying to talk to me. I look around and find an empty seat in the back and sit there. I notice a familiar blonde head and she has her hoodie down so no one can see notice her I'm guessing but I know exactly who it is.

Kim's POV

Oh what the fuck Jack ! Here in my class really , aw shit , he probably has all my classes since it's an alphabetical order , his last name starts with a B and mine is a C , but I go by Kimberly Beulah Crawford. please lord make me invisible. This can't be happening. I had my hoodie on and my head down so nobody knew who I was. Don't get me wrong , I am confident and i don't care what people think but in this school people tend to fuck with the wrong people and they always choose me, of course that never goes well for them especially the guys. I felt a paper hit my head , I chose to ignore it , then another , then another one. I looked up slightly to see four guys laughing and talking shit.

"You have a problem little shit" I say to them as everything and everyone goes quiet.

"Yeah dumb blonde , you should come over here and show me what the mouth can do" Everybody was laughing and high fiving the asshole of a prick who said that. I got up , went to his desk , took his whole arm and bent it while flipping him as he landed on his side. His friends took their fighting stances as well and I also beat the crap out of both of them.

"Did I show you enough guys" they groaned in pain as I smiled , with that I left the room leaving Jack with his mouth opened in shock once again.

Jack's POV

This is the second time Kim has left me by surprise. Holy crap this girl is different & she can fight good as hell but but no no no I can't , I have to be strong. The bell rang and I hauled ass to my locker which surprisingly it was easy to find & I saw Kim opening hers right next to mine. Ahhhhh so that's who's next to me. Greaaatttt , I waited till she left and I saw her exit the school building.

"Hey Kim you okay , it's only 11am" I yelled at her knowing that she's cutting school. I saw her holding her chest.

"Can't breathe , need emergency" She tried to talk but every chance she got she used to grasp for air. I panicked , putting her in my car racing to the hospital.

"Cmon Kim stay with me , fight" I made sure to keep her awake and breathing as I arrived & 4 doctors took her in a stretcher into the emergency room.

After literally 4 hours , a doctor came up to me. "Are you Kim's boyfriend , relative , or guardian" She asked me.

"Well I'm her roommate actually , she got emancipated recently by her parents so she moved into an apartment that I was also living in as well." I explained and she nodded writing some stuff down.

"okay well since you technically live with her I'll give you permission to see her , she will be admitted into the hospital for a few days just so we can make sure nothing serious is wrong" she told me as we were walking to Kim's room.

"Hey Doc what happened with Kim" I asked very concerned.

"Well she suffered from chest pains , she couldn't breathe and every time she tried it would get worse and worse. We don't know what it is exactly but we are going to be doing many time tests to find out " We got to Kim's room and she is asleep , I sat down and just looked at her. It's crazy how this morning she was perfectly fine , covering her eyes & laughing because she saw me naked but now she is in a hospital bed.

I decided to call the school & my mother to inform them. The doctors came in and took her to another room while they did the tests about an hour later the doctor came to me.

"Well we know what it is" She sad with a voice I did not like

"It's a heart murmur, when Kim was born she was born very very prematurely , 5 months actually which means her lungs didn't fully develop correctly , neither did her heart , most of her internal organs didn't. She had to be put on a breathing machine to help her breathe , she needed operations on her eyes , she needed to be put in a special incubator with a certain light to prevent her skin from drying up. She's actually a miracle baby , she was supposed to die. Her murmur is what is causing the breathing and the pain and that is actually very serious."

As the doctor told me all of that , I was just so in shock , I had no idea Kim went through all of that and as a baby , no wonder she is a fighter.

"Well doc what is going to happen now" I asked her crossing my arms.

"Well we need to operate , we need to take care of the problem before it gets worse , before it gets deadly" She said to me as I took all this information in.

"Ok well I can't speak for Kim's behalf , when she wakes up ask her" I told her and the doctor left. After another 2 hours Kim woke up and saw me. She was confused but I had explained everything that happened from school to now. After I did she got really quiet and then what she said completely surprised me.

"Hey Jack…" she said playing with her fingers looking down.

"Yeah Kim what's up" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to do something" she looked at me serious as can be

"Okay what is it" I lightly smiled wondering what she could want from me

"I uhhh I want you to kiss me" She said and my eyes widened

Wait what..

Sorry it took me a while to update , went to the hospital , leave comments rude or nice doesn't matter & also that is only one problem Kim has , she has more and so does Jack , ill reveal them little by little to make it more suspenseful. & I didn't add much details because it is 2am and my eyes burn so byee.


	6. UPDATE!

Hello once again, I might transfer these stories to Wattpad as well, not completely 100% sure, I will update when I can. I will continue these 2 but there will be major editing going into them :)


End file.
